You and Hermione? You Must Be Joking, Right?
by UnattainableDarkAngel
Summary: Hermione figures out Loki's next step before the rest of the gang and travels ahead still unsure on why the god of mischief puzzled her so. Somewhat follows the "Avenger" movie, but with a twist... my way. *oneshot*


*author's note*

UnattainableDarkAngel: I figured to do a one-shot (don't ask me why, 'cause actually I do not know lol) with Hermione and Loki in mind. This is dedicated to all the Hermione/Loki fans out there that enjoy her with a bad boy like I do. And I confess; she could've done way better than Ron (I just have to say, I'm also a fan of all things Tomione. Hehe). This could be a preview of what will happen in "A God Amongst a Witch" or in the future it could be completely different. Who knows, but only time can tell.

HP and The Avenger franchise don't belong to me, only the idea of what I would imagine happen when putting these two worlds together.

* * *

Hermione apparated alone just outside on the opened spaced balcony that housed the main complex of Stark Tower. Not one of those that were used to heights of this caliber (93 stories high to be exact), Hermione Granger braced herself quickly before gazing out at the view ahead of the lovely and vast city of New York.

She despised heights, but she had to come here. By chance she had figured out before the others (Fury and the gang) that Loki would send out Dr. Selvig to use the power Stark had harness for his tower to power up and activate the portal generator to bring about the Chitauri army Loki acquired in exchange for the Tesseract.

"This is a surprise. Got tired of all that male muscle in just one room?" The god responsible for everything that was happening now stood behind her, his smirk plastered on his pale face once again, seemingly making his blue eyes glow even brighter.

"I was actually hoping for a chance to push you off this building." Hermione replied sarcastically, finally turning around to face him.

If it was possible, daggers would have been flying out of her eyes; shooting straight for the god of mischief... the god who irked her completely.

"Then I wouldn't stand there if I were you. It gives _**me**_ the advantage of pushing _**you**_ off this building instead." Loki's smirk transformed into a grin, outwardly gesturing with his left hand for her to step towards him and away from the edge.

"Why are you still hell-bent on doing this Loki? Aren't you at least a tad bit afraid of the Chitauri's backing out on your deal and killing you instead?" she moved towards him and into the building, heading towards the counter that looked to be a bar of some sort. 'Oh well. Stark can bill me later.'

He followed her silently, observing her movements as she made her way to the bar. "Do I detect a hint of concern from you mortal?" he stopped a few feet away from her and stared at nothing in particular as if in utter boredom.

"Me?" she bent down and grabbed two glasses from the bottom shelf. Standing upright she grabbed a bottle of bourbon and poured it into the glasses halfway. "I'm just worried of getting my hands dirty once again... you know, helping to save the world and all." she answered absentmindedly, pushing the glass meant for him forward as she took her own gulp of the alcohol.

"Smooth words coming from a mere child." he sneered, walking forward to take the glass, mimicking her movements. "I think you're stalling." slamming the glass down on the counter shattering the glass.

Hermione barely flinched at his actions, shrugging her shoulders as she placed her own empty glass gently on the counter. "Now why would I do that?" a smile appeared on her face as she looked at him dead in the eye, not making any movements at all.

Thor crept up behind Loki, swinging his hammer (the Mjolnir) to the side, slamming Loki down. "You will not succeed brother." He began swinging his hammer once more.

"This is my exit... I'll be back later to check up on… things." Hermione replied in a way too happy voice. With a smile and a tilt to her head, she apparated to the roof of the Stark Tower in hopes of disrupting Dr. Selvig in any way she could to keep the portal from opening.

Loki stood up and growled angrily at his brother. "You interrupted my chat with that delightful mortal." his grip tightened on his sceptre as he aimed it at Thor. "And don't call me brother. You and I are NOT related."

"How can you think of Lady Hermione wanting your company if all you want to do is dominate this world?" Thor sought to hopefully deter his brother from going ahead with his plan.

"Why wouldn't she? A powerful god like myself with a powerful witch. You do the math." Loki smirked. "Enough talking… let's play."

"You will lose brother… you will lose." Thor charged towards Loki with his hammer, ready to do just about anything in his power to stop him.

* * *

Finished.

* * *

*author's note* By the middle of it, I realized that this won't be a connection to my story "**A God Amongst a Witch**". I wouldn't fit it at all. Still, I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
